


Metal

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Leliana meets the Warden for the first time.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Tabris (Dragon Age)
Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621597
Kudos: 11





	Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February, Day 6: Metal
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Leliana knew that the Warden would be coming to Lothering. The Maker spoke to her often, through signs, through dreams. Through the single white rose in a blight taken bush. The other lay sisters thought her crazy, but Dorothea saw her words for the truth that they were.

In truth, Leliana had been able to do things, unexplainable things, that scared her sisters in faith. So when she told Dorothea and the others that she was leaving with the Warden, the sisters not-so-secretly rejoiced.

Dorothea had taken her into a kind embrace and sent her in good spirits and in good faith. The Mother told Leliana, to fear not of where her heart would lead her.

When Jaela Tabris walked into Dane's Refuge, Leliana knew what Dorothea meant. Small, but imposing, an Elf, but Regal, Jaela was the honed metal blade that found Leliana's heart and claimed it. And Leli only hoped that Jaela would see her as the same.


End file.
